


Haunted Corridor

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail Takes Halloween Seriously, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Ghosts & Ghouls, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, Shenanigans, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu and Gray are enjoying some fun Halloween themed things within the guild hall when shenanigans ensue.WWTDP Week 5 Prompt: "Mhmm, I appreciated that little murmuring you did in my ear." "...that isn't me."





	Haunted Corridor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts), [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



“Come on, it'll be fun!” Natsu said, trying to convince his long time boyfriend to go into a haunted corridor with him.

“I don't know, your ideas usually lead to pain for me,” Gray said.

Natsu would pout. “You're no fun!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms with a huff.

Gray would shake his head with a chuckle. “Fine, but we're not going to stay in it long, got it?” he asked.

“Yeah!” Natsu said, grabbing Gray's hand as they made their way into the corridor.

“The guild really went all out huh?” Gray asked, linking his fingers with Natsu's.

“Yeah, it's great, isn't it? I can't wait for the games to start,” Natsu said, he was practically vibrating with excitement.

Gray would chuckle, Natsu was acting cute. Not that he'd tell that to the fire user.

“This is going to be great! I heard there are some of the other mages taking part in the scares!” Natsu said still bouncing happily.

“Oh really?” Gray asked, gulping silently. It's not that he was easy to scare or anything, he just didn't really like small spaces, and the corridor was long...but small.

“ _Hey, there. Welcome to the hall of horrors!”_ A voice murmured into Gray's ear. _“Enjoy your stay,”_

“You okay, Gray?” Natsu asked.

“Mhm, I appreciated that little murmuring you did in my ear,” Gray said.  
  
“That wasn't me,” Natsu said.

“Really? It sounded like you,” Gray said.

“I swear it wasn't me,” Natsu said.

“ _Muhahaha! Welcome to the hall of horrors, where all your fears come to life!”_ The voice said out loud.

“Whoa, that's cool as fuck!” Natsu said with excitement. “They really did go all out!”

Gray would chuckle nervously at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. “Think we can go a bit faster? It feels like the walls are moving in,” he admitted.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure,” Natsu said. He'd keep their fingers locked together while they moved further down the corridor.

A series of large axes would begin swinging in front of them. _“None shall pass without first proving their worth!”_ a female voice called out.

“Holy shit!” Gray exclaimed, his grip tightening on Natsu's hand.

“I'm not sure they're real, Master wouldn't let there be actual death traps in here,” Natsu said, trying to sound convincing.

“Yeah, I know, but how do we prove our worth to a disembodied voice?” Gray asked.

“The only way we know how to! By running in head first!” Natsu said matter-of-factly.

“You're kidding right?” Gray asked.

“Do I ever?” Natsu asked.

“No.” Gray said with a sigh. “Let's get it over with,” he finished.

“Hold on tight!” Natsu said, keeping hold of Gray's hand as he dashed forward, through the illusion of the first ax.

“ _Good eye, you may pass,”_ The female voice said.

“See, what did I tell you?” Natsu asked, grinning like an imp.

“That was reckless and stupid!” Gray exclaimed. “If they'd been real you'd have been cut to ribbons!” he finished.

“But they weren't and I'm not,” Natsu said, leaning up to peck Gray's lips. “Love ya.”

“Love you too my reckless ball of fire,” Gray chuckled lightly.

“ _If you're done being cute...have fun with this trick!”_ A masculine voice called out before the room would begin shaking.

Natsu would instantly turn green. “Urgh..I'm gonna hurl!” he cried out.

Gray would think fast, he'd press a hand to the back of his boyfriend's neck and flash freeze something there to help the fire dragon to not spew. “We're almost to the exit, come on Natsu you can hold out a little longer,” he said.

“T-thanks, Gray,” Natsu said, his face would still be slightly green, but the two would manage to escape the shaking room to the flat ground once more.

“That was just evil,” Gray said, helping Natsu more by rubbing his back once they were on flat ground.

“You're telling me,” Natsu said with a groan of disgust. “I felt like I was going to spill my lunch,” he admitted.

“I'm glad I was there with you, or else you would have been swallowed up by the floor,” Gray said.

“I know, let's get out of here,” Natsu said, taking Gray's hand and leading the way to the exit.

“Thank the gods that's all over,” Gray chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“Were you scared?” Natsu asked.  
  
“Not really, but I hated feeling like the walls were closing in on me,” Gray said.

“Huh, the yard looks neat,” Natsu said. In front of them, Bickslow's 'babies' would be dressed as little ghosts and floating all around. There were also statues of various guild member, more than likely due to Evergreen's eye ability.

“It seems like Erza, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were all part of the corridor,” Natsu said, just taking in the various things surrounding them in the yard.

“Yeah, I think you're right,” Gray chuckled. “Let's go bobbing for apples,” he finished.

“Yeah!!” Natsu cheered allowing Gray to lead him to the apple bobbing area.

As the two left the area of the main yard, eerie cackling would fill the air, creeping out everyone within earshot.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
